The Final Frontier
by Colt in the Moon
Summary: It is the year 2510.  Nicholas, son of Jamie Peregrin and Artemis, finds out that his mother, Grace, is not his real mother, but in fact a daughter of Jupiter.  He is sent to Camp Half-blood, but tragedy occurs along the way.


The Final Frontier

Chapter 1:

My day started just like all my other days. I woke up. The lights

came on. My mom, Grace, cooked breakfast, and I put on a spacesuit to

go outside for high school. Why a spacesuit you might ask?

Well, duh. There's no air where I live. If you don't have a

spacesuit, you would probably die within a few minutes.

Now of course you're probably wondering where it is that I live.

I live on the Moon, more officially called Artemis. In the year 2510,

a lot of people do. People live all over the solar system; from

Mercury all the way out to the Persephone colony out on one of the

moons of Hades.

"You're not going to school today, honey. Its time that I told you

the truth."

"What's going on? Is there something wrong? Are you dying?" I asked.

My mom shook her head. "I'm not your mom. Your real mom told me to

watch over you."

"Yeah right, you're kidding." I said laughing. The look on my mother's

face was one of dead seriousness. It was like she could electrocute

you where your sat if you ever happened to get her mad.

"You're not kidding are you?" My mom shook her head.

"You know about greek and roman mythology?"

"Yeah," I said. "The planets are named after the Greek and Roman

gods. There's Mercury, Vulcan, Artemis, Mars, Ceres, Jupiter, Athena,

Aphrodite, Juno, Neptune, Peregrin, and Hades."

"As well as many others. The thing is... they're real."

"Real?" I sure hope my mom hadn't gone crazy. "Maybe you should lie

down mom."

Suddenly lightning shot out of her arm, making a vase on the other

side of the room explode. Tiny robots rolled out from the wall to

clean up the mess.

"okay, now I believe you." I said quickly. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a daughter of Jupiter." she replied.

"You're from Jupiter!" I said. I should have known realized it

earlier.

"I'm not really from there. I was born over five hundred years ago.

But yeah, nowadays the gods are kinda lazy and all their kids are from

their planets."

Impossibly thundered rumbled in the distance. Impossible because we

were on the moon.

"Sorry dad." My mom said to the ceiling.

"So why am I not going to school?"

"I promised your mother that you would go to Camp Half-Blood after you

turned fifteen"

"Half-Blood? What's that suppossed to mean, exactly?"

"Nicholas," my mom said, "You are the son of Jamie Peregrin and

Artemis."

I remembered her telling me all those stories when I was little about

Jamie Peregrin and Artemis. Those were my parents! Wow.

I packed a suitcase of my clothes and followed Grace to the shuttle that would take us to Earth.

"Why do we have to get there so fast?" I asked.

"I would have normally taken you to camp when you where thirteen, but stuff was happening, it wasn't safe."

I remembered that. Huge meteor showers delayed all traffic almost all going to earth. We had to stay indoors for a good month before it was safe again.

The shuttle lifted off.

I felt so alive, just floating in the minimum gravity field. It always helped clear my head and help me think. I could picture exactly where all the planets were.

Neither of us talked for a half-hour. The Earth slowly grew as we approached it. "So who's domain is Earth?" I asked.

"The gods weren't sure at first, but it turned out that it was the domain of Hestia. Earth is like a warm hearth fire to the people out in space, the cradle of mankind."

"Wow." I said. For a moment, I could almost picture a little girl. Well, technically she wasn't little. She was huge, but only looked to be around the same age as me. She was sitting cross-legged, and was holding the entire Earth in her lap. She looked up at me and smiled.

Warning lights blared. The entire shuttle flashed red.

"Styx" my mom cursed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

She pulled up the display screen. A swarm of meteorites was in collision course with us.

"A meteor storm."

"A monster swarm." my mother corrected.

I looked outside the window, but all I could see were hundreds of tiny rocks. "Nick, get in the escape pod." my mom said calmly." I'll program it to take youas close as possible to Camp Half-blood.

"What about you?"

"I'll stay fight off the monsters, giving you a chance to escape"

She didn't give me any other option. I got in the escape pod, and it launched. I watched through the tiny window as hundreds of tiny rocks swarmed around my mom.

She fired tiny lasers, causing many of them to explode.

Out of nowhere a large one appeared and crashed. My mom and her shuttle exploded into a million peices. Soon my view was obscured by the tounges of flames as I entered Earth's atmosphere.


End file.
